


Meditation

by Melime



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Tilly couldn't meditate.





	Meditation

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Meditação](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457244) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> [Femslash February Prompt List](http://mintyquartz.tumblr.com/post/138255227356/femslash-february-prompt-list), day 17 - candlelight.

Tilly couldn't meditate. It was less a case of not knowing how, and more a case of being almost physically unable. Meditating was all about staying quiet and emptying one's mind and all those things that she could never master. Her mind was always going too fast, even when it didn't seem to be going to any particular place, and there was no way to settle the chaos into quiet. Asking her to do Vulcan meditation exercises would be like asking her to perform a mind meld, as much as she tried, and acted in all the right ways, she simply wasn't equipped to do that, and would end up looking silly and feeling sillier. All of which were arguments that she used in her rebuttal of Michael's first few invitations to meditate, although she had given it a try before rejecting it completely, so maybe that would explain why Michael had stopped inviting her.

Still, she liked to be around when Michael was meditating, if only she could keep quiet and not get in the way. It was a bit of a toss up if she would, but she tried not to interrupt, even if she suddenly had a cool new idea to fix a problem that had been bothering her all day or found a possible way of connecting two new technological findings. Truth was, in most of those cases her ideas and insights could wait, and Michael would appreciate them better if she hadn't been disturbed.

Of course, Tilly could leave their quarters to Michael while she meditated, but she liked to watch her. So calm among holographic candles, the fake candlelight as the only lighting in the room. Even though they were holograms, they gave a certain ambiance to the room, and Tilly liked seeing Michael like this, so at peace, so serious but not in an impending disaster sort of way, more like she was wise beyond her years, and Tilly knew that to be true. And Michael didn't mind having her there, as long as Tilly at least tried to keep quiet.

Despite their differences, they enjoyed each other's company. Even if at first they had seemed too different to even work together, time had shown that they could be friends, and more. Now, neither of them would imagine not sharing their space, which was why Michael refused the chance to get her own quarters when given the chance. They belonged together.


End file.
